


A Little Bird Told Me

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Episode: s03e19 Choices, Gen, Season/Series 03, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: 100-word drabble. For no particular reason, here's a modern AU of the end of "Choices", after Willow is freed from the evil clutches of the Mayor. (Or is that the clutches of the evil Mayor? Can clutches be evil in and of themselves? Is there such a thing as being in the clutches of something good? Oh, honestly. I don't know where my mind goes these days.)...Anyway, modern technology would have made things so much easier, as we shall see.





	A Little Bird Told Me

**A Little Bird Told Me**

"...And then I told her ‘You made your choice, Buffy was your friend...’"

Giles interrupted Willow's tale of heroics. "This is fascinating, but let's get back to the point. You actually had your hands on the Books of Ascension?"

"Volumes 1-5."

"Is there anything you can remember that could be of use to us? Anything at all?"

Willow shrugged. "Well, I was in a hurry, and what I did read was kind of over-involved. If you ask me, way overwritten." She held up her phone. "But Faith just tweeted out the best bits, see what you can make of that?"


End file.
